


A Town That Shouldn't Exist

by The_idea_master



Category: Marvel
Genre: commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: *A commission based off of another similar story*Shuri is a SHIELD agent sent to investigate an off the grid town in West Virginia where women vanish only to be found married, unwilling to leave, and completely submissive to their husbands. Unfortunately, Wanda Maximoff is one of many victims caught up in the cult-like town. Consequently, Shuri's job is to find Wanda, save her, and if she can; bring the corrupt town to its knees. However, her infiltration is more difficult than expected, as a handsome car repairman takes a special interest in her. Forced to maintain her undercover Identity, Shuri must traverse her new lifestyle while still trying to save Wanda.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Car Repairs

Shuri wasn’t new to the field. In fact, she was more than familiar with it, but there were few occasions in which Fury sought her out directly. This was one of them. Despite the nerves mixing with her curiosity, the SHIELD agent remained composed as she stepped into the Director’s office. It was a rather dull arrangement, a desk sitting in the center of the room covered in case files and sticky notes, large filing cabinets framing the scene, and a set of lamps casting the office in a faint glow. Frankly, the place was nearly calming enough to make Shuri consider taking a nap then and there. Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option.  
“Good to see you,” Fury smiled faintly. “I have a rather…nasty operation that needs to be taken care of.”  
“I assumed so,” Shuri nodded, taking the open seat across from him. Fury regarded her for a moment before sliding over a manilla folder.  
“Take a look at it and tell me what you think.” The man’s words were heavy despite the simplicity in his voice. There was something about this case that made Fury pick her. What it was exactly she didn’t know, but she knew for a fact she wasn’t going to like it. Hesitating, Shuri took the file in hand and leaned back in her seat. Whoever had taken the time to write the report was a detailed individual.  
Eyes scanning the pages with care, Shuri began to piece the case together for herself. The location was some distant mountain town with a surprisingly small population. Truthfully, she’d never heard of the place but it was in West Virginia so that was a start. At first glance, the photos paper clipped to the report seemed normal, endearing even, but upon further investigation, it became clear just how misleading those images were. The blurry figures outside quaint homes or shops were almost always in pairs, a man leading a woman by the arm, their expressions rather empty, their eyes staring past everything, and their body language a complex mix of submission and dominance. Frowning, Shuri turned the page.  
A name, bolded to signify its importance, was settled neatly to the right of a photo. The woman was beautiful, Shuri would give her that, but she didn’t look happy. Her eyes were dull but fierce, her lips were drawn tight in a barely contained sneer, and her posture was rigid.  
“Wanda Maximoff,” Shuri noted, “the name is familiar.”  
“It should be,” Fury nodded, drumming his fingers lightly on the desk. “She was one of our own.”  
“Why is she in a case file, then?” Shuri arched a brow, her question hanging heavy in the air.  
“Keep reading,” Fury smiled coyly.  
With a huff and mutter of frustration, Shuri did as she was told. With each sentence she read, Shuri began to understand why Fury wanted her to read the case. Had he explained it, the gravity of the situation would be lost, and it would sound like nothing more than a made-up story. Something from a knock off horror movie.  
See, this place, wherever the hell it was in West Virginia, wasn’t normal. Had the pictures not already told her that, then the text would have. Countless reports of disappearances in surrounding areas filled the case file, and whenever these missing people were found it was in this little hill billy town. Even worse, they never wanted to leave. Instead, they cut all ties with their families and lived completely off the grid. All the missing persons were women, and all of them ended up married to men in the town. If Shuri knew one thing about the case at all, it was that this little shanty town housed some sort of operating cult that targeted and manipulated women.  
“You want me to go here?” Shuri asked, giving Fury an incredulous look. “I’m exactly what they look for in women. I’m young, naïve looking, and well…a woman!”  
“Precisely,” Fury nodded, “and though it’s extremely…wrong…none of the women are African American.”  
“Great, so they’ll like me more because I’m not white?” Shuri glowered.  
“Listen,” Fury sighed, his expression softening, “you’re my best agent. We need to retrieve Wanda- and if we can- save anyone else who isn’t brainwashed in that weird-ass cult. Do you think I like sending you into a misogynistic, racist, and frankly dangerous community? No, I don’t. But Maria is too old for those men. They like younger and more impressionable women. Besides, she’d have a hard time playing the part and not end up killing everyone. That’s not what we want. But you, you’ve been undercover before and every mission has been a success.”  
“Those weren’t anywhere near this shit show,” Shuri snorted, crossing her arms.  
“I won’t send you alone. Maria and Phil will camp on the outskirts of the town. You’ll be able to talk to them through this.” Fury rummaged in a drawer of his desk before producing a small lighter. With a flick of the wrist, the metal cap swung open but when he pressed down on the small lever no flame appeared. Instead, a small antenna jutted out. “Those po dunk people don’t have the technology to interfere with this little communication device. It’s small, portable, and no one will think twice if you have a lighter so long as your backstory justifies it.”  
“Recovering smoker,” Shuri shrugged, “got it.”  
“Good,” Fury smiled. “Now, finish reading that report and when you’re ready we can set this in motion. We have to get Wanda back. We don’t leave one of our own behind.”  
“Fury,” Shuri sighed, slowly getting to her feet, “you may not have said it, but I know that Wanda’s there because she was sent on this mission before me.”  
“I know what you’re thinking-“  
“You better hope it turns out better for me than it did for her.”  
\-- -- --  
Shuri glanced in the rear-view mirror, turned the radio up a little louder than she would have under normal circumstances, and when she could no longer see Maria and Phil’s car she opened the lighter, pressed down on the lever and spoke. “I’m in town, blow the car. I see an auto shop ahead.”  
Flicking the lighter lid closed, Shuri braced for the rough ride ahead. As planned, Maria, or Phil, had triggered the device nestled against the beater car’s alternator covering it in oil and frankly the rest of the engine compartment too. Shortly after, the vehicle’s velocity slowed, the engine was unnervingly steaming, and Shuri’s car crawled into the gravel driveway of the auto shop just before it officially died.  
She took little time to play the part of a distressed female driver who knew nothing about cars and was desperate for a quick and cheap fix. Stumbling out of the car, breathing fast but not too fast, she rushed up to the shop’s door just as it was being opened. She didn’t even bother looking up at the individual before entering her spiel of, “I’m so sorry to be bothering you, it’s just that my car is-well- I’m sure you can see for yourself. I just bought it and this is my first road trip alone. I’m not sure what to do-“  
Two strong hands gripped her shoulders, and the contact was enough to make Shuri look up. She’d been addressing a man, tall, well built, covered in grime from work, and his steel-blue eyes seemed to be genuinely concerned. “Deep breathes Ma’am, I’m sure it ain’t nothing to be too worked up over.”  
“You’re right,” Shuri nodded, swallowing tightly, and seeming to ‘compose’ herself. She was aware of the lingering touch, before the man sighed, let go of her, and headed to the only vehicle in the driveway; her car. Shuri trailed behind, watched him pop the hood, suck in a sharp breath, take his hat off and run a hand through long brown hair.  
“Never mind, this is bad,” He chuckled. “I have never in my life seen an oil leak this terrible. Did you even pop the hood before leaving the seller?”  
“I…no,” Shuri admitted bashfully, looking down at the grey colored gravel and scuffing her shoes in it.  
“Eh, it’s alright darling, everyone’s gotta learn. Just bet you wished it wasn’t something so serious like this.” Again, the man laughed, and she caught sight of his stare. He was studying her more intently than he had the mess she’d created under the car’s hood.  
“Will you be able to fix it?” Shuri asked, trying not to shift under his watchful gaze.  
“I sure can, I just gotta clean all this up first before I can see what other problems there are,” The man nodded, placing his hat snugly back on his head. “It’ll take some time though. Say, you got a place to stay around here?”  
“No,” Shuri shook her head, having a vague suspicion of where he was going with the question.  
“Well, this isn’t a part of town you wanna be out alone in at night. Being close to the woods and all means predators come running through here all the time. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d gotten hold of someone,” Bucky whistled low, shaking his head in thought. “Tell you what, you can take a ride with me back to my Ma and Pa’s place. They’ll take good care of ya, and I can push this baby into the shop and set to work. Ain’t no bears or anything getting past that garage door.”  
“Are you sure it won’t be too troublesome?” Shuri worried, chewing anxiously on her lip for added effect.  
“Nah,” The man shook his head, a faint smile gracing his lips. “Name’s Bucky by the way. A pleasure to meet you.”  
“Shuri,” she replied, shaking his outstretched hand. Bucky’s grip was firm, and his palms were surprisingly clammy. He was nervous about something.  
“Great,” Bucky laughed airily, “I’ll start up my truck.”  
Shuri waited patiently for Bucky to return, vaguely aware of the night’s chill prickling at her skin. The moon was full, and for once she could see the stars. It was quite pretty all the way out in the middle of nowhere. Truthfully, Shuri could have stayed there all night looking at the stars, but the sound of Bucky’s truck rumbling over the gravel drive told her it was time to stop romanticizing the sky. With a small sigh, she clambered into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt with care. “Do you live close to town?”  
“Nah,” Bucky shook his head, heading toward the main road. “I live up towards the mountains. My family’s been here long as I can remember. We’ve been too lazy to move and frankly, the view is nice. What about you? Where are ya from?”  
“New York,” Shuri smiled, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
“That’s pretty far for a girl to travel on her own,” Bucky noted, pulling out of the gravel drive. “What’re you running from?”  
“Who says I’m running?” Shuri frowned, eyeing him with a curious glare.  
“You have that look about you is all,” Bucky shrugged, seeming flustered by her attitude.  
“Well, if you must know, I needed to get away from the city. It’s stifling there and I was hoping to find a new place to settle down in. I’ve been to some other states before getting here, but none of them-“  
“Spoke to you?” Bucly asked, glancing at her for a moment.  
“Yeah,” Shuri nodded, relaxing in the seat, “something like that.”  
\-- -- --  
The drive was longer than Shuri expected, and though she tried to remember the details of their journey, it was beginning to get too dark for her to see. So, instead, she focused on the soft music playing from Bucky’s radio and observed the slight bob of his head to the tune. When that got boring Shuri found that she could only focus on the lighter in her pocket. She’d have to find time to tell Maria and Phil what had happened.  
“Here we are,” Bucky sighed, interrupting Shuri’s thoughts. Raising her head from where it’d rested on the window, she took in the decent-sized cabin with porch lights sending out a warm glow. The door was made of pine, carefully smoothed and polished, and the windows were all dressed in adorable red curtains.  
“It’s pretty,” Shuri muttered, slipping out of the passenger’s seat.  
“It’s been here a long while,” Bucky explained, tucking his hands in his pockets. He looked almost sad staring at the building, but the emotion quickly faded, and he was suddenly moving towards the cabin door. Quick to follow, Shuri joined him on the quaint little porch as Bucky rapped his knuckles against the door. “MA! PA! It’s Buck!”  
Silence fell over them for an agonizing second, before the door was pulled open so swiftly Shuri expected the hinges to break. Instead, she was met by a beautiful woman, smiling from ear to ear, whose eyes looked exactly like her son’s.  
“Well aren’t you just gorgeous,” the woman grinned, her hand gently cupping Shuri’s chin. The two women held eye contact for impossibly long, and Shuri got the impression that the woman hadn’t seen someone of her color in a long time. But the most unnerving part was the man behind the woman who also stared keenly at her. If she wasn’t on a mission, Shuri would’ve knocked them both flat.  
“Don’t be rude Ma,” Bucky frowned, moving to step inside and thus forcing his mother to release Shuri.  
“Right dear,” the woman nodded, “my apologies…”  
“Shuri.”  
“My apologies Shuri,” the lady stepped swiftly aside, nearly tripping on her husband. The entire exchange was thick with a nervous energy that made Shuri’s skin crawl. “Please, come in.”  
“I’m not staying long,” Bucky informed, lingering just inside the doorway. “I have to go clean up her car and see what I can do to fix it. I’ll be gone most of the night. Now I expect you to take good care of her.”  
“It’s alright,” Shuri interrupted, “I don’t want to be a burden. Whatever you think is fine I’ll be okay with. I’ll sleep on the floor even.”  
“She gets a bed,” Bucky insisted, before turning curtly on his heel and leaving the residence.  
That night Shuri ate dinner without a word, and Bucky’s parents didn’t bother to make small talk. She didn’t mind though. She wasn’t sure what to say anyway. Thankfully, dinner didn’t take long and Bucky’s mother lent her a spare set of pajamas and showed her to a small guest room. Shuri thanked her, of course, and eagerly clambered into bed.  
When she heard footsteps receding down the hall followed by a door closing and the lights flicking off, she withdrew the lighter. Whispering ever so quietly into the device, she said, “I’m safe. Staying at a mechanic named Bucky’s place. Further updates to come. No sign or mention of Wanda.”  
Then, without waiting for a reply for fear of being caught, Shuri tucked the lighter beneath her pillow and closed her eyes. That night she slept restlessly, and all she could do was worry about what tomorrow would bring. Something was definitely going on. What with all the nervous energy, and though she had read the case report, she had a feeling not everything about this place was in it. Unfortunately, she’d have to figure out exactly what that meant on her own.


	2. You're Staying

Chapter 2:  
The following morning, Shuri awoke to a faint stream of sunlight making its way through the curtains over her window. For a moment, she’d forgotten where she was and what had happened. Slowly though, as her thoughts came together again, she felt a sense of belated dread settle in her stomach. There were far too many unknowns at play which only worsened her feelings of anxiety and restlessness. Thankfully, and unfortunately, Shuri wasn’t given any time to dwell on her current situation, as Bucky’s mother entered the room without warning.  
“Rise and shine pumpkin,” The woman smiled warmly, but the expression was off. Though she couldn’t place it, there was something in that smile that told Shuri she shouldn’t trust it. “Breakfast is on the table. Bucky came in real late last night so he’s a bit of a grump right now. I hope you understand.”  
“Of course,” Shuri nodded, waiting impatiently for the woman to leave. An awkward silence settled over the both of them before Bucky’s mother seemed to remember her place and left Shuri alone to change. Sighing, the young agent calmed her nerves and produced a smile of her own as she dressed. The feeling soon became comfortable, and the smile looked far from forced as she joined Bucky’s family at the breakfast table.  
As his mother had warned, Bucky seemed to be in a rather foul mood. His lips were set in a deep frown, his eyebrows were creased with worry and irritation, and his eyes seemed to contain a mild glare no matter what they settled on. Swallowing tightly, Shuri took the only seat that remained open. Bucky was the only one to notice her sit next to him. Surprisingly, his mild glare vanished, and his frown grew less intense.  
“Did you sleep well?” He asked, attempting to make small talk.  
“Yes, actually,” Shuri nodded, as the mechanic slid a plate full of biscuits in her direction. “Oh, thank you.”  
Bucky grunted in reply, before wolfing down his own breakfast. He waited patiently for Shuri to finished what remained on her plate before addressing her once more, “Part might come in today. I managed to clean everything else up and make additional repairs. There’s still some work to do, but if you don’t mind staying at the shop while I work we can wait for the part.”  
Contemplating the idea, and buying time by taking a large drink of orange juice, Shuri nodded. “It’s no problem with me.”  
“Perfect,” Bucky sighed, a small smile causing the edges of his mouth to twitch, “let’s get going then.”  
Offering a quick goodbye and thank you, Shuri followed the mechanic back to his truck and took shotgun as she had the night before. Bucky said little to his parents as they left. The behavior intrigued Shuri, and she decided to bring it up gently. “Do you see you parents often?”  
“I choose not to,” Bucky explained, carefully peeling out of the driveway. “They get pushy. There’s a reason I moved to my own place. I can only stand so much of them at one time.”  
“I understand that,” Shuri muttered, her fake empathy drawing the man’s attention. “My own folks kept a firm hold on me until I had enough. I love them, but it’s a bit different now.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Bucky pursed his lips, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as they sped towards the main road.  
“It’s not your fault,” Shuri laughed, leaning her head back against the window. “Life just has a funny way of showing us what we can take, and when we say we’ve had enough.”  
“Those are some big words for a small girl like you,” Bucly mused, his gaze lingering uncomfortably long. Fortunately, they were the only ones on the road for the time being.  
“I guess you could say that school really worked,” Shuri joked. Bucky gave a sharp laugh, almost like he wasn’t used to laughing at all, and then remained silent the rest of the drive.  
When they arrived at the shop, Shuri left Bucky alone to work and instead focused on the shop’s details. She doubted it, but maybe there was a clue to Wanda’s whereabouts within the shop’s walls. Despite her car being in the middle of the garage and the array of equipment, Shuri took notice of an old school clock with large blocky numbers hanging above the office door, a set of framed photographs of black and white cars, a small shelf of magazines, and an even smaller stack of books tucked in the corner of the garage.  
“You can read something if you’d like,” Bucky remarked. Jumping slightly, Shuri turned to see that he’d been studying her for some time. She hadn’t noticed.  
“Oh, I was just getting a feel for the shop,” She stammered, “it’s nice. Cozy even.”  
Here words seemed to please the mechanic, and his tight shoulders relaxed. “Well, if ya need anything let me know.”  
\-- -- --  
As the sun began to set, both Shuri and Bucky sat on the curb to a parking space outside the garage. The mechanic looked tired, with dark circles settled under his eyes and a pale sheen on his features. The sight was a little sad.  
“Thank you for putting in so much effort to get my car fixed,” Shuri sighed, wrapping her arms about her knees and settling her chin atop them. “It means a lot.”  
“No worries,” Bucky grunted, leaning back slightly. “I, uh, I hate to say it but I don’t think that part’s coming in tonight.”  
“I figured as much considering its so late now,” Shuri frowned, doing her best to appear worried. She needed to earn his sympathy and trust.  
“You can stay at my place tonight. I ain’t dealing with my father’s nagging at the butt crack of morning again,” Bucky decided, standing and dusting his hands on his pants. He turned and offered Shuri help to stand. The agent took his outstretched hand with care. His grip was firm, his palm was calloused, yet his hold was somehow gentle.  
Both remained quiet as they clambered back into Bucky’s truck and took to the roads again.  
“I have to say that this place is awfully quiet,” Shuri noted, eyes watching the empty road ahead. “Doesn’t it ever get lonely?”  
“Yeah,” Bucky nodded, his grip tightening subtly on the steering wheel. Anyone else would’ve missed it, but not Shuri. Something she’d said, mattered to him.  
“You got any friends around here? I can’t imagine keeping to myself so much.”  
“I have a few,” Bucky admitted, “but during times like this I don’t get a chance to go into town much.”  
“Does it make you feel like you don’t belong? Despite being so close? That’s how I always felt with my friends in the big city. So close but so far,” Shuri whispered, sparing Bucky a saddened glance. The mechanic swallowed tightly.  
“Sometimes, yeah,” he agreed.  
“Wonder why,” Shuri mumbled, acting as if he shouldn’t have heard her. The remark made his grip tighten even more. There was something she was getting at that he didn’t like. Part of her wanted to press further, but the other part of her knew she needed to be smart. She couldn’t risk making him mad.  
After driving quietly once more, and winding up a long dirt road, they arrived at a much smaller, less aesthetically pleasing, and colder looking house. Killing the truck lights, Bucky gestured for Shuri to follow him. Doing as told, the young agent joined him outside the dark wood door while he searched for the proper key to unlock it. At last, Bucky found the one he desired, and in a flash the door was open.  
Stepping swiftly inside, the mechanic rushed to turn on as many of the lights as he could. As the darkness was illuminated, Shuri couldn’t help but realize that the home lacked a feeling of personality. It was almost like Bucky himself didn’t belong there. The place was cold and almost begged to be left empty and untouched.  
“I spend most of my time at the shop, so it ain’t too homey,” Bucky apologized, standing awkwardly in the center of the living room.  
“It’s alright,” Shuri shrugged, “you’re a busy man.”  
Nodding, Bucky moved to the kitchen where he dug through a nearly empty fridge and freezer. He ultimately pulled free two microwaveable dinners with a look of shame. Shuri said nothing as he tore the packaging free and plopped the frozen meals into the microwave. Under different circumstances she would have laughed at the loud silence being pierced by the hum of a microwave, but now wasn’t the time.  
The sudden beep of the timer caused her to jump, and no sooner had the microwave beeped than Bucky pulled the steaming meals free. He rummaged about for clean silverware before awkwardly extending his arm and handing Shuri her meal. “It isn’t much, but I’ll make sure to go shopping tomorrow.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Shuri shrugged, “I’ll be back on the road by tomorrow morning.”  
If she hadn’t been looking, she would have missed the frown wash over Bucky’s features, the shiftiness of his eyes, or the nervous drum of his fingers on his legs. “Yeah. I forgot about that.”  
“Seems kind of silly to forget about,” Shuri mused, tilting her head to look at him. “You alright? You seem nervous.”  
“I’m fine,” Bucky grunted, leaving rather suddenly as Shuri stood alone in the kitchen. She hesitantly picked at her meal, doing her best to hide her feelings of distaste in case the mechanic returned. After choking down the waxy flavored meal, she ventured down the halls in search of the man.  
Shuri found him hastily making the bed in the guest bedroom. The sheets were wrinkled, dingy in color, and thread bare. She made no comment on their appearance, only smiled in thanks when Bucky tossed the comforter back on the bed. He produced a large oversize shirt, one that must have belonged to him, and held it out as he had her dinner. Taking it with care, Shuri did her best not to notice his staring. She supposed he was socially awkward, though deep down in side she knew that wasn’t the case.  
“What time should I wake up so we can ride back to the garage?” She asked, breaking the silence at last.  
“I’ll wake you,” Bucky promised, “besides there’s no hurry.”  
“Maybe for you, but I’m on a tight schedule. I do have planes booked for travelling,” Shuri reminded, sticking to her story.  
“Right,” Bucky grunted, his brow furrowing in irritation.  
“I didn’t mean to be rude,” Shuri apologized quickly. “I’m…sorry.”  
“Don’t worry your little head over it,” Bucky sighed, shaking his head so his long hair covered his eyes. “Get some rest.”  
When the mechanic had left, Shuri, like the previous night, sent Maria and Phil a brief message. She was okay, but there weren’t any breaks in the case yet.  
\-- -- --  
The next morning, Shuri awoke to an empty house. At first, she assumed Bucky had overslept, but upon investigating the remaining rooms of the house, she learned that he simply wasn’t there. Peeking outside through a heavy draped window, Shuri noted that his car was gone too. Though she tried not to feel angry, she couldn’t help it. Up until this point, Bucky had been an honest man, but he hadn’t woken her, and he had left her.  
She waited impatiently for his return, and when the sound of his truck tires on dirt vibrated through the house, Shuri stood in front of the door with her arms crossed. Sure enough, the mechanic stepped inside, arms full of brown paper bags, hand awkwardly clutching his keys, and face one of surprise.  
“What happened to waking me up? What happened to going to the garage?” Shuri asked, her eyes holding a mean glare.  
“I was getting groceries,” Bucky muttered, as if it were an obvious reason and excuse.  
“That could’ve waited,” Shuri noted, “because I’m not staying past breakfast.”  
Her words sent the mechanic into an awkward little shuffle from foot to foot. His expression held small signs of guilt. “I never called the part in.”  
“What?” Shuri demanded, her arms falling loose in surprise, though she’d expected a catch to arise at some point.  
“I didn’t call the part in. You’re gonna be staying here,” Bucly informed, setting his jaw, but his eyes didn’t hold the confidence the rest of him did.  
“No I am not,’ Shuri shook her head violently.  
“Listen, let me set these down and I can explain,” Bucky insisted, nodding towards the dining table. With a heavy sigh, Shuri followed. All the while she kept in mind her mission. Whatever it was she needed to do in order to find Wanda, she’d do it.  
Watching Bucky wearily, Shuri followed his movements as he set each fragile back down with care. Then, he straightened, nervously wiped his hands on his pants and took the seat across from her. “Here, in this town, every man is expected to have himself a wife. All the others have gotten themselves a lucky one, but I’m well past the age when you ought to be married and having kids. Problem is I’m not good at convincing anyone to stay. Here, the man runs the house, the ladies do the cleaning and cooking, and everyone’s happy in their role. The way I see it, is that you can either keep running from whatever it is you’re running from, or you can stay with me. I have a house, I have money, I have a job, and I can provide for you. You wouldn’t have to worry about a thing. I’d take care of you. Sure, the place is a little cold now, but once you’re settled in we can work on fixing it up.”  
As he talked, Shuri did her best to look troubled by the notion. Ultimately, she figured it wouldn’t be too bad integrating into the town in hopes of finding Wanda. In fact, Bucky’s offer might just be a god send. If she played the part just well enough for it to be believable, then she could certainly dig up information that could send the whole place to its grave. Still, she couldn’t seem too giddy. Bucky would suspect something.  
Pointedly chewing on her bottom lip, Shuri counted ninety seconds in her head, making it seem like she was truly torn over the idea, before meeting his eyes and giving a small nod. “Okay. I’ll stay. But no more lying okay?”  
Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise as an elated grin replaced his previous worry. “Of course. I wouldn’t lie to you under normal circumstances. It’s just…I had this feeling you know? I could tell you were the one. The one I was waiting all these years for.”  
“Were there others before me?” Shuri asked.  
“No. See, I didn’t know what to expect with you. My younger brother Steve said the ladies are always scared at first, but you’re smart, prideful, and you got fire in you. But I have to make sure you understand that it’s my choice to keep you,” Bucly emphasized, though he seemed almost pained to say the last line.  
“Then why did you go out of you way to give me a choice?” Shuri asked, arching a curious brow.  
“I don’t know,” Bucky admitted, “Steve always said I was a little too polite. Guess he was right.”  
“Maybe he was,” Shuri shrugged.  
“Oh, and one more thing,” Bucky sighed, frowning in thought for a moment. “As the lady of the house you need to accept your role as the lady of the house. See, the other men get keen on punishing their women if they get defiant, but I don’t want to hurt you. I want to love you like a proper gentleman. So, as long as you don’t go getting all defiant and stubborn, I won’t lay a harmful hand on you.”  
For a moment, Shuri sat there in quiet awe. She hadn’t expected Bucky to be so forth coming. Let alone warn her of what behaviors warranted punishment. “Noted. Thank you.”  
“Great,” Bucky chuckled lightly, “I’m glad that’s all settled. You put them groceries up for me while I go break the big news. I don’t care how it’s done just that it is.”  
Before Shuri could get another word in edge wise, Bucky was gone, in his truck, and starting up the engine. With a sigh, Shuri stood, collected herself, and eyed the groceries with distaste. “I did not sign up for this mission just to do more chores.”


	3. Almost Home

Fortunately for Shuri, Bucky’s absence the next day as he set out for work allowed her to contact Maria and Phil. She did her best to fill them in, but for the time being there wasn’t much either party could do. Tucking the lighter away beneath the box spring of her bed, Shuri ventured to the kitchen were a carefully written list decorated the fridge. Plucking up the note she examined the surprisingly elegant handwriting. It was a neat, slightly right slanted, thick colored cursive. Pushing aside her admiration, Shuri inspected the contents of the list with growing distaste. The list read: Clean the kitchen thoroughly, scrub the bathroom including the toilets, wash the dishes, and fold the laundry. While it didn’t seem like much at first, as Shuri looked over each of her work areas, from the kitchen to the bathroom, it became clear to her just how neglected the house was.  
Scrounging up a set of gloves and a densely packed, unused, cleaning caddy, she grudgingly set to work. And although scraping old food off the bottom of the sink wasn’t high on her list of fun things to do, the mindless work allowed her to think. How could she find Wanda? Was Wanda even kept in this town or was it somewhere much smaller nearby? Did anyone know of her? Had she kept her name and identity a secret? It seemed, that with each scrub of the brush a new question flung itself to the fore front of Shuri’s mind. But the maddening part resided in the fact that she couldn’t answer those questions. Not yet anyways.  
Wiping at her brow, her wrist came away with a small streak of sweat. Contemplating it with a frown, Shuri rinsed the sink out and moved quickly to the bathroom where the stench of dried piss hit her rather harshly. For a moment she considered neglecting the chore, but she needed to remain on Bucky’s good side. If she didn’t, then the entire mission would end in a pile of burning wood.  
“Shuri?” Bucky’s voice startled the agent enough to make her drop the spray bottle of Clorox.   
“In here!” She called, stifling a curse as she reached for the fallen item.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Bucky apologized, leaning in the doorway. “I brought you lunch since I haven’t been to the store yet. Wash your hands and come eat, yeah?”  
“Of course,” Shuri nodded, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Peeling off the thick gloves, she quickly washed her hands as instructed, and followed the mechanic back to the kitchen and to the dining room. A white back with red lettering on the side that she couldn’t quite read because of the bag’s wrinkles, held a Styrofoam container and what smelled to be really good Mexican food.   
In their silence, Shuri’s stomach decided to make a rather loud appearance. The noise was enough to make Bucky smile fully, and perhaps genuinely, for the first time. “I guess I came just in time.”  
Taking her seat at the table, Shuri waited with fake patience until Bucky handed over her lunch. In less than a second she’d nearly torn off the lid, grabbed a plastic fork, and set to work on eating the rice and other sides. “This is amazing.”  
“Don’t make yourself sick,” Bucky warned, calmly collecting his own lunch.  
“Right, sorry,” Shuri nodded, covering her mouth as she spoke.  
“You have more manners than most folks around here,” Bucky assured, sparing her another smile.  
And although Shuri hated to admit it, he looked charming when he smiled. Much more human, and it was almost too easy to forget the circumstances surrounding her current situation. Wiping hastily at her mouth, Shuri decided to fish for information while she had the chance. “So, do other people live with their future wives?”  
“No,” Bucky shook his head with a small frown, “it’s not considered to be proper.”  
“So, what’s different with us?”  
“Well, most of the ladies here stay with the family of their betrothed but I don’t trust my parents enough to take care of ya, and my brother has a family of his own to take care of. I asked the church and since they’re so eager for me to finally settle down they made an exception,” Bucky explained, slowly taking a bite of his taco.  
“That makes sense,” Shuri nodded, pushing her food around for a moment and trying to quell her appetite. She needed to keep her wits about her no matter how hungry she was and no matter how good that burrito smelled. “So the church, is it a Christian church?”  
“No,” Bucky replied again. “It’s been here since I was a little boy. I forget what the official practice is called, but it’s a place for all of us to gather and thank the All Father for his grace and kindness.”  
“Do you go every weekend?”  
“I try to,” Bucky admitted.   
Nodding again, Shuri decided to fill her stomach before asking anything else. The silence was comfortable for once as both Bucky and Shuri enjoyed their meal. Then, after a small sip of water, Shuri was startled by her own idea. “Would I…would I be able to attend service?”  
The mechanic looked up slowly from the table seemingly equallt startled by Shuri’s question. “If you want to but there ain’t any pressure. Most ladies don’t go until they’re fully settled.”  
“I’m curious that’s all,” Shuri assured with a small smile.   
Running a hand over his face, Bucky groaned out, “It ain’t the proper thing but what the heck? Might as well.”  
“Really?” Shuri grinned, almost amused that it was so easy to make him give in to her curiosities.   
“Really,” Bucky nodded, seeming more certain in his decision as he mistook Shuri’s excitement for actual joy at the thought of attending service. What he didn’t know was that Shuri hoped Wanda was there. If she was, then the agent was one step closer to getting back home and avoiding more chores.  
\-- -- --  
“Hey darlin’” Bucky gently shook Shuri awake. “I ain’t keen on waking you so early but I was hoping we could go shoppin’ for some decorations. What do you say? You can pass on the chores for today.”  
Sitting up, Shuri rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gave him a groggy but quizzical look. “What?”  
With a bemused sigh, Bucky repeated his previous statement. “What do you say? Make this place a little more like a home?”  
“Sure,” Shuri nodded, moving the covers aside and getting to her feet. She stretched for a brief moment, vaguely aware that he was staring at her, but the moment she went to meet his gaze, Bucky’s eyes darted away. There was the smallest amount of shame in them.  
“Get dressed and meet me in the yard once you’ve had some breakfast.” With that, the mechanic left and closed the bedroom door carefully behind himself. Taking as much time as she could to dress, Shuri slowly shook away her sleep, and let the excitement of learning more about the town take over. Any bit of information she could gather was worthwhile.   
Making her way to the kitchen, she rummaged about the scarce fridge, settled on a glass of orange juice, half a bagel, and a banana. It wasn’t much but she didn’t care. Getting out of the dim and dull house was enough motivation in and of itself. Brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, and looking somewhat presentable, Shuri finally made her way outside to find Bucky inspecting the gravel drive. “Got a pothole here that I’ll need to fill. It’s always a thorn in my side when the rains come in heavy.”   
“Maybe we can find something to patch it up with while we’re out. Oh, and maybe we should go to the store,” Shuri suggested.  
“It’s about time ain’t it? Soon enough we’d be eatin’ ice cubes for our meals,” Bucky mused, chuckling lightly at his own joke.   
Taking the passenger seat as usual, Shuri found the ride far more enjoyable than her first time taking the winding dirt road through the woods. It always amazed how different the world felt at night compared to the morning. There was less threat in the shadows, less uncertainty, less of a chance to be fooled by your own mind. “The woods are beautiful. Do you get many visitors?”  
“If you mean animals? Yeah. I had to stop putting trash outside. Racoons and bears are persistent things. Now it goes in the shed and gets locked up,” Bucky explained, eyes staring intently at the road. Pursing her lips, Shuri remained quiet the rest of the drive.  
Upon reaching the store, the agent was surprised to find the lot empty aside from another car. “Not very busy today?”  
“Not very busy in general,” Bucky sighed, “its mostly an honor system. Not really any employees there, they expect you to pay for what you get.”  
“And it works?” Shuri snorted.  
“Here, yes,” Bucky nodded, “but not from where you’re from.”  
Intrigued, Shuri took the lead and entered the store without hesitation. As in most small shops a tiny bell above the door announced their presence. Grabbing a cart from the small selection available, Shuri was rather disappointed to find she’d picked the only one with a squeaky wheel. “What are we getting?”  
“Whatever you can cook with,” the mechanic chuckled, tucking his hands into his pockets. “I’ll be following you darlin’.”  
Shrugging, Shuri made her way slowly down the isles doing her best to think of meals along the way. She wasn’t much of a cook in all honesty. This was partially due to laziness, and the fact that people usually provided her with food in between training sessions. It was part of the gig so to speak.  
By the end of her excursion, the cart was moderately full, and with a satisfactory nod she led the cart and Bucky to check out. Five minutes later and he was loading the bags into the back of the truck with ease, years of mechanic work paying off at last. Now with a new pep to her step, Shuri practically leapt into the passenger’s seat waiting impatiently for Bucky to finish loading up the groceries.   
Yet, no sooner had he clambered into the driver’s seat his phone rang. Frowning slightly, he muttered a greeting but didn’t get far in it. Whoever was on the other line seemed to be speaking urgently, and whatever was being said was serious enough to cause a deep frown to pass over Bucky’s face. “Alright, I’ll be there just keep yourself calm.”  
“Everything alright?” Shuri asked innocently, when really her curiosity was immediately sparked.  
“Change in plans. We need to rain check our shopping day. I gotta help a friend with something pretty important,” Bucky grumbled, irritatedly putting the car in drive.  
“Oh,” Shuri nodded, unable to hide her disappointment. Her shift in tone was enough to draw a look form the mechanic. His expression softened almost immediately.   
“Sorry,” he sighed, hesitantly reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. Then, almost too quickly, he pulled away and with it set them back out on the road towards home. Well, home for him. Shuri wasn’t sure what to call it, but that was a trivial matter. She wasn’t getting any answers today, and the thought wasn’t just disappointing, it was defeating. She’d thought something of importance could be gained today, but that wasn’t the case. Not now anyways.  
The drive seemed twice as long now that their shared excitement had been suddenly snuffed. Bucky pulled back into the driveway barely sparing Shuri a glance. Biting her bottom lip she refrained from saying something of consolation. It wouldn’t change anything now. Stepping outside she struggled to retrieve all of the bags at once and carry them inside. All the while, Bucky watched from the driver’s seat looking torn. It was almost like he was compelled to help but something held him back. Shuri needed to learn to be strong on her own, needed to learn how to survive, and he couldn’t always be doting on her. That wasn’t his job. He wasn’t supposed to handle the chores now. He wasn’t supposed to intervene.   
Swallowing tightly, he watched Shuri disappear inside before abandoning her and the house.


	4. Introduction To The Town

Shuri never bothered to ask who Bucky’s friend was, never even tried to press the matter, because when Bucky finally returned home from his trip he looked pale, irritated, and defeated. Sometimes, Shuri decided, things were better off left alone. So she kept quiet and did the chores he told her to do, but each day that passed she caught her mind wandering back to the phone call that had so drastically effected Bucky.  
Was it about her? Was it about Wanda? If it was about Wanda then Bucky was involved in the agent’s disappearance. That being said, why did he seem so disturbed by it? Then again, maybe Bucky didn’t even know who Wanda was. Or perhaps he wasn’t directly involved with the matter, just struggling to cover things up. Trying to protect someone he cared about. Whatever the case, it was important, that much Shuri knew.  
Yet her thoughts and the chores kept her occupied long enough that she began to forget the days which passed along with the hours that came and went with them. In no time at all, it seemed, the weekend arrived, and Bucky was knocking lightly upon her door. “Time for church, darlin’. Don’t worry about dressing up, the others will understand.”  
Giving an incoherent groan, Shuri drug herself from the bed and dressed in one of the few sets of clothes Bucky had scrounged up for her. Sure, she was excited, but she was also tired. All of her thinking and all of her work left little time for decent rest. That being said, she was rather excited to see this church and its group of followers. In fact, it would be the first time Shuri had the opportunity of seeing all the townsfolk since the night of Bucky’s call.   
With a ball of nervous energy in her stomach, Shuri did her best to look as nice as possible despite Bucky’s assurance that there was no need. But Shuri would be damned if she showed up looking like a house wench while every other brainwashed lady looked as good as the women winning Oscars.   
“Now, you don’t have to do nothing today that you ain’t comfortable with,” Bucky explained as they ventured to the car shortly after Shuri scarfed down her breakfast. “No one expects anythin’ from first timers.”  
“So I won’t have to sacrifice any cats?” Shuri joked, but her laugh died in her throat as she took into account Bucky’s appalled expression.  
“I have never in my life heard of such a thing. Is that what people do where you’re from?” Bucky stammered, clearly caught off guard by the joke.  
“What? oh, no no no,” Shuri amended, “it was just a dumb joke. Don’t worry over it.”  
“Alright,” Bucky nodded, but it took most of the drive for his worry to officially subside.   
As the church came into view, a short and flat, white walled, long building with a picket fence around a small grass lawn, Shuri spotted a cluster of people standing beside the church’s entrance. They all appeared to be heavily invested in whatever conversation was playing out, and the women were quite comfortable remaining in the background. None of them minded being ignored.   
“Getting’ out?” Bucky asked, his eyebrows drawn together in worry. Shuri hadn’t realized the car was stopped and parked.  
“Y-yes, sorry, I was just taking it all in.” Hurriedly climbing out of the truck, Shuri was joined by Bucky who gently looped his arm in hers and escorted her towards the building. With each step, Shuri began to dread the crowd that waited. For some reason she kept picturing all of those strangers just swallowing her up whole in their group where she’d never find a way out.   
Thankfully, before either Bucky or herself were spotted, the doors opened, and the crowd dispersed inside. Letting out a soft sigh, Shuri held on a little tighter to Bucky’s arm. Inside, nearly every glossy wooden bench was occupied with bright and eager looking people. She couldn’t spot a reverend or preacher yet, but Shuri wasn’t given much of an opportunity to look because Bucky was suddenly leading her down a row of benches towards a young couple.  
“Buck!” The blonde man exclaimed, his face breaking into a charismatic expression of delight. “You came!”  
“I come every time, Steve,” Bucky muttered, his face reddening as other began to look their way. Shuri almost felt sorry for him. He really didn’t like all of the attention.  
“I just thought maybe you’d stay home. Incase-“ The blonde, who Shuri now remembered was Bucky’s brother, paused and gestured to her.  
“Shuri,” Bucky informed.  
“Incase Shuri didn’t feel comfortable joining you,” Steve smiled.   
“Well, they’re here, and that’s all that matters,” the auburn haired woman beside Steve muttered, carefully bouncing a baby boy on her knee.   
“He’s gotten big, Peggy,” Bucky beamed, bending over and booping the little boy on his nose.   
“He’s got an appetite like his father,” Peggy teased.  
Shuri studied the family with care, almost confused by how natural it all seemed, and quite alarmed at the realization that this infant would one day kidnap women like the rest of the men in town. But before she could dwell too long on the thought, the talking mass of people quickly quieted and Bucky gestured for Shuri to take a seat. It was then that she noticed the short haired blond man standing at the front of the room looking expectantly at the crowd.   
“Good morning everyone,” the man smiled.  
“Morning Pastor Barton,” the group of worshippers replied.  
“Thank you all for coming. As always, this would be very boring without you. I’d just be here talking to the benched about the All Father. Can you imagine?” Pastor Barton chuckled, drawing a series of laughter from the audience. “Now, before we begin with the message, I’d just like to ask how everyone’s week has been. Anyone care to share? It can be anything. The good, the bad, and the ugly. That’s what we’re all here for, to listen and help each other out.”  
At first, no one moved, but then a smartly dressed man with dark framed glasses clambered to his feet while the woman beside him looked genuinely mortified. While Shuri’s curiosity piqued, she soon felt very sorry for the woman.  
“Still no luck in conceiving sir,” the man sighed, “and I’m starting to feel a little hopeless about it.”  
“Well, Doctor Banner,” Pastor Barton pursed his lips, “so long as you have faith in the All Father and pray that you will be blessed with a wonderful family, then he will give you more than you cold ever ask for. Remember the story of the All Father’s first Pastor, how he lived three decades without having a single child, yet he kept his faith and soon a great town and mass of people emerged from his offspring. That is why we are here, why this town exists, and why we are blessed.”  
The group of church goers applauded, but as the man sat back down, he was given such a dangerous death glare that even Shuri could feel it from where she was sitting. “Why would he embarrass her like that? She must be mortified.”  
“Ah,” Bucky sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat yet his face was solemn. “Sometimes Doctor Banner isn’t the best at social graces. It doesn’t help that Natasha hasn’t been all that lucky in life.”  
“As much as I hate to agree with Shuri,” Steve interrupted, “some matters are meant to be private.”  
“Well if they’re both so unhappy why don’t they get a divorce?” Shuri asked.  
“It doesn’t work like that honey,” Peggy explained, “and they’re happy, they are, but sometimes people get a bad hand at life.”  
Although the answer was disappointing, Shuri decided it was best not to argue and make a scene. She kept quite the rest of the service.   
\-- -- --  
When the service was over, everyone stood, collected in groups, and began chatting as children ran about playing, and beverages were placed on a collapsible table along with snacks. At first, Shuri wasn’t sure what to do, but Bucky was kind enough to tell her that this was when the women of the town usually socialized. Nodding, and quietly leaving his side, Shuri made a point of sticking to the perimeter, but she wasn’t the only one.  
“It’s nicer back here isn’t it?” She asked, moving to stand beside Natasha who was leaning against the back wall close to the corner.   
“I prefer to keep to myself,” the red head remarked, eyeing Shuri carefully. ‘You’re new aren’t you?”  
“Is it obvious?” Shuri asked.  
“Well, only the new girls gossip with me in the corner,” Natasha smirked, but it wasn’t entirely friendly.   
“Was that man your husband?” Shuri asked quietly.  
“Mm,” Natasha sighed, giving a small nod.  
“I’m sorry he embarrassed you.”  
“It’s not your fault,” Natasha laughed softly, “men just don’t understand what they don’t understand. But enough on me. You’re Bucky’s lucky girl aren’t you?”  
“You could say that,” Shuri nodded.  
“You know, people were talking about banishing him,” Natasha sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“What? Why?” Shuri frowned. “He could never get a girl and keep her. He was always letting them go. He didn’t have the heart for it.”  
“Are the both of you friends?”  
“Friends? Practically family,” Natasha explained. “Bucky, Steve, and I grew up together. We were thick as thieves then.”  
“What changed?” Shuri asked.   
“The new girl came and the rest was history. Steve never really talked to me after that. But Bucky? He stuck around. He always looked out for me.” As Natasha spoke, Shuri noticed the distant look in her eyes. Almost like she was reliving her memories.   
“You’re talking about Peggy aren’t you?” Shuri observed. “Do you not like her?”  
“No, she’s fine. In fact I admire her. But it didn’t make me love Steve any less. He never knew, of course, men are like that, and I neve bothered to tell him, but I moved on one way or another…” But Natasha paused, and Shuri wondered if the red head was trying to convince herself of that.   
“Is Doctor Banner-“  
“Mean? Bossy? Cold shouldered?” Natasha asked. “No, he’s kind, intelligent, sincere, and loyal…”  
“But?”  
“But its empty. He’s empty. He’s scared of himself for a reason I won’t understand. At least, that’s what he says. And I don’t ask questions when I’m not allowed, and somethings are best left unknown. But relationships are hard when both people are afraid of themselves,” Natasha shrugged as if it were that simple.   
“Why are you afraid?”  
“Why do you ask so many questions?” The red head countered. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re not really here for Bucky. I can tell when someone is driven by curiosity. The only reason you ventured here was because you needed to know. Who was in the town? What were they like? How do they interact? I used to be like you, but curiosity gets you into trouble,” Natasha warned. “You wouldn’t be the first.”  
“Ready?” Doctor Banner asked, swiftly ending Shuri’s conversation with the other woman. “I take it you’re done socializing?”  
“Actually, it’s been quite fun,” Natasha replied, sparing Shuri a strange look. “I wouldn’t mind meeting you again-“  
“Shuri.”  
“Shuri. You’re…refreshing,” Natasha smiled, absent mindedly taking Doctor Banner’s arm and leaving Shuri alone in the corner.   
Shaking her head, Shuri spotted Bucky in the crowd and wove through the clusters of people to reach him. As she drew near, Bucky and Steve’s conversation slowly reached her.  
“She’s taken to it well,” Bucky smiled, obviously elated. “I didn’t think she would but heck, it was her idea to come here.”  
“That’s good Buck,” Steve smiled, a bit of pride in his expression.  
“In fact, she’s been so well behaved I haven’t had to spank her or even lay a hand on her once. It’s-it’s like a dream Steve. It really is,” Bucky sighed, bashfully scuffing his shoe on the ground.   
“Seems like you’ve finally found the right one,” Steve nodded, “I’m glad to hear it Buck. I really am.”  
\-- -- --  
“You did really good today,” Bucky noted, following Shuri inside. “I can’t say I ain’t proud.”  
Shuri opened her mouth to respond but she was crushed in an excited hug. It was almost childlike how Bucky couldn’t contain his elation. When he pulled back he studied her with care and his smile softened.   
“What?” Shuri asked.  
“Nothing, you’re just beautiful, that’s all,” Bucky muttered, momentarily looking away. “I-I wanna make tonight special. You deserve something for being so good to me and to the house and to Natasha. I saw you keeping her company.”  
“It’s alright,” Shuri stammered, “you don’t have to.”  
“I want to, and I asked Steve how I could show my thanks. He said I ought to make you feel special,” Bucky decided. “That’s what I’m gonna do.”  
Before Shuri could protest, Bucky took her by the hand and lead her to her room. He sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hands carefully in his, and pausing in thought. Then, with a burst of courage, her drew her into his lap. Every part of Shuri’s brain fired off warnings, but they only worsened as his hands brushed over her waist and worked at the button of her jeans.   
“Bucky, I-“  
“It’s alright,” he promised, his words gentle and hushed. Almost like he was trying to console her despite the way his hands shook. It occurred to Shuri that he’d probably never done what he wanted to do now. Still, she was torn between fleeing and staying. Because despite the warning signs firing in her head, she knew she couldn’t blow this mission no matter what. Not when she’d yet to find Wanda.   
“Wait,” Shuri sighed, catching his hands in her own. Her sudden outburst alarmed the mechanic, and he looked so startled he wanted to disappear. “I’ve never done this.”  
“Me neither,” Bucky admitted. “I’ll go slow. I won’t…I won’t-“  
His face went red as he struggled to find the right words.   
“Don’t tell me what you won’t do. Tell me what you will,” Shuri stated.  
“I’ll only touch you. That’s all,” Bucky determined, setting his jaw.  
Yet, even as she tried to prepare herself, tried to tell herself that this was okay, she knew it wasn’t. If Fury found out he’d hate himself for ever putting her in a situation like this. But the thought of fleeing the town and leaving Wanda all alone, wherever she was, with whoever she was, made Shuri sick. She couldn’t do that to another agent. She wouldn’t. And so she let Bucky remove her jeans and then her underwear, all the while he was gentle, almost afraid to touch her. But that didn’t last much longer.   
In a moment’s notice, she was in the bed on her back, while Bucky tucked his shoulders beneath her legs. Without much time other than to give a quick breath his mouth was upon her. To say it was startling was an understatement. Shuri had no time to comprehend let alone fortify herself for what was happening and what had yet to happen. Both in confusion, and lack of thought, Shuri nestled her hands into his hair. For some reason knowing precisely where he was grounded her. Her heart rate slowed for a moment, and there was a brief sense of clarity that passed over her. So this is what her job came down to? Laying in bed with a stranger between her legs?  
But Shuri, once more, had little time to process all that was happening let alone continue her train of thought. Not when a hungry mouth was making its presence painfully known. What with the rough forward lashes and slow drawn out retreats, it was only getting harder to remember where she actually was. Couple that with the warm breaths of air painting her thighs and the feeling of rough callused hands running over the tops of her legs, Shuri even forgot who exactly was responsible for her feelings of need. At this point, it almost didn’t matter.   
As her pulse raced and the heat in her lower stomach grew along with the heat between her legs, all of Shuri’s inhibitions finally vanished. Her hands tightened in Bucky’s hair and her legs squeezed tighter about his shoulders. Then, rather suddenly, he found that sensitive little ball of nerves that would make any girl a twitching mess. With the first pass of the tongue, Shuri could sense his curiosity, but after a few more curious ministrations Bucky’s confidence grew and whatever dam had been in place broke. He was unforgiving, and though it infuriated Shuri that she couldn’t keep herself from twitching or moving, there was nothing she could do.  
In fact, it wasn’t even the speed of Bucky’s tongue, but the careful precision and pressure behind it. Each pass left her wanting more and in the back of her mind, Shuri could feel the change in herself. She could feel the tensing of her core, the slow progression of an inevitable end. Somehow, Bucky sensed it too, and Shuri was certain it was due to the occasional flutter of her walls. While the idea of getting off remained an exciting one, as Shuri’s dating life didn’t really exist, she was somewhat afraid. Part of her realized that if she fell apart, and Bucky was the one to do it, then she’d be giving him far more power than he needed.  
Still, her thoughts fractured as Bucky’s hands left her thighs and his thumbs moved to spread her wider. The combination of cool air, hot breath, a warm tongue, and the graze of a nose nearly unraveled Shuri on the spot, but Bucky faltered in his rhythm sparing her for a moment more. Then, as he set on her again, she fought to hold herself together. She tried to ignore the pins and needles of pleasure, tried to ignore the dull burning sensation of near release, and she tried to ignore how she’d gotten there to begin with.  
Then, finally, she unraveled, and those few seconds seemed to last an eternity.


End file.
